


Without You

by Janatee



Series: Fitzsimmons [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'You get to live long enough to see tech that we couldn’t even dream of now. You can take decade-long research projects no problem! By then, you’ll be the smartest person alive.'<br/>Fitz was beaming with the prospect, but Simmons just kept looking down.<br/>'I don’t want to live like that,' she said softly."</p><p>When Asgardian tech extends Simmons’ lifespan, she realizes just how bleak her life would be without Fitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written based on a prompt from thatgirlinredandgold and was originally posted on oswink.tumblr.com

Fitz rushed into the lab.

“What happened?” he said, out of breath, “Coulson said something went wrong.”

Simmons looked up at him slowly.

“There was a freak accident with the Asgardian tech,” Simmons said, “We’re not absolutely sure of all the effects yet, but I’ll have-oh, it’s sort of…”

She trailed off and looked down.

“What?” said Fitz, “Tell me! Are you going to be okay?”

“It extended my lifespan, Fitz. I’m going to live for a thousand years at the very least.”

Fitz sighed, “Well that’s all right, then. I thought maybe you would grow a second head or something,” he said with a smile

“You know that’s impossible,” she snapped, “You can’t actually-“

“Alright, alright,” said Fitz, putting his hands in the air, “Throw me under the bus for crackin’ a joke. I’m just saying I’m glad nothing worse happened.”

“What do you mean nothing worse?” she said.

“You could have ended up with some horrible defect or something and live a sad and miserable life.”

“That _is_ a sad and miserable life.”

“What do you mean?” said Fitz, “You get to live long enough to see tech that we couldn’t even dream of now. You can take decade-long research projects no problem! You’ll be the smartest person alive.”

Fitz was beaming with the prospect, but Simmons just kept looking down.

“I don’t want to live like that,” she said softly.

“Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Fitz?”

“No,” he said, “Come on, what are you talking about?”

“How am I supposed to be happy for thousands of years if I’m living without you?” she shouted.

 

 

Suddenly it was silent in the lab. Fitz just looked at her, mouth wide open. She still refused to look up.

“Jemma, I’m sorry,” he said, “I didn’t-I mean…I’m sorry.”

She said nothing. Fitz walked over to her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

“Hey,” he said, “You don’t have to worry about that right now. I’m staying with you. If we’re clever, which we are, we’ll figure out a way to get you back to normal. We always figure it out.”

“What if it doesn’t work?” she whispered, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Don’t worry; it’ll work,” he said.

“But what if it doesn’t? How can I just keep going if you’re not there? You’ve been with me through everything; you’re my best friend in the world.”

She buried her head into his shoulder.

“Maybe I can just die when I get too old,” she said, “Poison or something.”

“Don’t talk like that,” he said, running his hands through her hair, “We’ll fix it. We always fix it.”

“Promise?” she asked.

“Promise.”


End file.
